Welcome Home
by tbeans3
Summary: What would have happened if the break between Christian and Ana wasnt five days but months apart do to a military background. Ana is deployed and when she comes back the feelings get more intense and more serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Christian **

She was gone. I knew I shouldn't have pushed this far. She was everything to me. I loved her! I actually one hundred percent loved her and I made her feel like she couldn't be with me because of all this shit that I am in to. Elena said to show her if she asked! She said that it was best to know how far I would take it if I needed that type of control.

I walked in my bedroom and just lay on the bed. I couldn't get comfortable, so I decided to wander about the house. I reached the play room and walked in. looking at all of these things and seeing how this was keeping me from the woman I wanted then I picked up a bat that I kept in the corner. I never used it but it was a good threat to the women who thought to disobey me. I lifted it over my head and smashed the chest of drawers. I shattered the wooden cross on the wall and anything that remotely could have scared Ana away.

By the time I was done it was midnight. I couldn't breathe in that damn room with all those things that reminded me of why she left. I walked into the sub bedroom, Ana's bedroom and lay on the bed where she was just hours ago. I smell the scent of her hair and her body was still here.

When I woke it was at twelve in the morning by Taylor knocking at the door.

"Sir, you have to wake up now." Taylor said sternly from the other side of the door. I guess I had slept in late because I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't remember the last time I cried but I felt it last night when I thought about my Ana.

"What?" I yelled. Didn't he realize I didn't want to interact or even talk to anyone?!

"It's about Ms. Steele, sir" he said

I was out of the bed before I realized how I looked. I was in my old Dom jeans and a wrinkled white shirt. I looked like crap and I could only imagine what my face looked like right now.

"What about her?" I said urgently

"Mr. Grey I believe it best you get dressed before I tell you this." He backed up a bit

"No! Tell me now!" I said

"Did you know that Ms. Steele was in the armed services?" he asked

What? "No" I didn't understand. what does this have to do with anything?! Why is he even bringing this up?

"Sir, she was called in last night to the Marines." He said seriously

"No, Anastasia isn't a physical person that is impossible. It would have some up in her records and back ground check." I tried to fight

"Sir, it would seem those kinds of records are blocked for some branches of the military. Only for jobs they do not want to be known." He said

"Well where is she?" I yelled

"Sir, she was deployed two hours ago." He said

What?! No, this couldn't be right. She never brought any of this up. There must be some kind of mistake. She couldn't be in the military. She didn't act like them, the constant staring for threats or the threatening stances they would gravitate to.

"How?" I whispered. I staggered to the bed on sat on the edge. This couldn't be happening. I wasted a night with her because of my ignorance and lack of feeling.

"Sir, I called in all the contacts I could and from what they tell me Ms. Steele is in a very exclusive branch of the Marines. They have a certain skill set that I was not able to ascertain. They only get pulled in during serious times and for specific amounts of time. They make no contact during their detail but can receive mail. She also left messages in her apartment for her friends and family because she had to leave quickly." He explained

"Oh God" I slumped into myself

"Sir, you need to get dressed and receive your message." He went on

"Okay I will come right now." I got up and sprinted to my room and got ready

As I stood underneath the water I just saw what we did in here. How I touched her and literally fucked her up the wall just next to this shower. I saw how she wanted to touch me but I backed away. I stepped out the shower and picked up my tooth brush that she would use also.

I got dressed quickly and met Taylor by the door. We went straight to Ana's apartment and found letters.

Dear Christian

I am sorry for what I said last night again.

I know you don't like it when we fight and how angry you get when I do the opposite of what you tell me. I do love you and I hope you don't forget that. You are giving me all my firsts and I hope we can fix this when I get back. I left my information on the back of the page. I want you to write me and tell me all about what you are doing. I cant write back but PLEASE know that I wish I could write back but don't take silence as a sign of distance.

I don't expect you to be loyal to this or to me. I know you have needs and I would never want to pressure you into a commitment or into writing but honestly you and I both know we communicate better through the written word then face to face.

Every defiance I did, I committed for you and me. No rules and no punishment would stand in my way just to see you have a smile or stretch your patience. Please wait for me

Please

Ana

After reading this I committed myself to her. Only Ana could fix me and could make me whole. As far as I am concerned I am still in a relationship with her.

"What other letters are there?" I asked Taylor

"One for her roommate and one for her father and a message on the machine telling Katherine not to worry about her." Taylor said

"Sent her father's in the mail and leave the other." I said while walking into her room. While in there I picked up her quilt and it smelled of her. Folded it and tucked it under my arm.

I walk out into the living room and say "Let's go." As I marched to the SUV.

I didn't know what to do now.

**Ana**

Oh no the call. I walked to my closet and got my things ready. I picked up my box I thought I would never use again or have to for that matter. I put on my uniform and went straight to the meeting place. The other guys met me there.

"Are you alright?" Brian said. He was someone who always kept in contact with me while we were inactive.

"Yeah, left messages behind" I hoped Christian would see his and wait for me "You?"

"I have no one." He said as he got in the truck

I climbed in the truck and we were off

**Christian **

(Time lapse- ten months)

I didn't want to socialize with my family when it came to them trying to comfort me from this. I withdrew my partnership with Elena and went from work to Escala for months my temper worsened and the more I would fight with my partner and I didn't go to functions. I only wrote letters.

Dear Ana,

I hope you are staying safe. You know how I hate to think of you being in any danger. It breaks a rule that I know you will not follow. I have to go to a mandatory family meeting in the coming weeks. I think they don't like the way I have been acting since you have been gone.

I am trying to get through my issues but I feel like it's been a long time with no success. I wish I could just talk to you at least. Taylor says it was for the best, your safety depends on non-communication so I will not push it. I attached my schedule just to show you how hectic it's been at the company and I have a lot of shmoozing to get what I want from old business owners.

Ana please be carful

I love you

Christian

Over protective CEO

I sent a letter for every time I really needed her. I once sent her three pages because I was so confused. I just couldn't live without her.

**Anastasia **

I got all his letters and read through all of his feelings as me and my men went through our details. I was recovering in the infirmary and that's when we got the news. We are can go home.

I know what Christian was going to be doing for the next month and by the time I got there I could see my dad before meeting up with Christian. I couldn't wait to see Kate, Ethan, Jose, Elliot and heck my old bed.

I walked to the mirror in the corner and saw how deep purple I was. From head to toe I was covered in bruises. My arm was in a sling but only because it was dislocated while I was imprisoned. But I will not dwell on that because I lived. We collected our stuff and got ready to get out of here. Me and my men eventually had to get ready. I looked like shit compared to them because I was their leader. I am a Captain and was responsible for them. I would risk myself before they get hurt.

Eventually we boarded our plain with a connection in Egypt and then New York. I called my dad to meet me in Seattle.

"Dad?" I whispered emotionally

"Ana! Oh God! Are you okay? Its great to hear from you" He rushed out

"Its good to hear you too Dad, could you meet me in Seattle at eleven at night?" I asked

"Yes, do you want me to call anyone else? Do you need me to call Kate or Christian?" He said

"No I just want to spend my night with you first okay?" I asked with a little too much emtion.

"Okay baby girl, I'll see you then" He said as he hung up

Eventually we made it to Seattle and I only have my one bag with me. I get off the plane and my this time im the only one left from my unit because everyone else had to go to other states. I walked off the plane and headed for security. As I walked out to baggage claim I spotted my Dad in the crowd. I saw his eyes see the bruises on my cheek and my sling but his smile affected me to my core. I start to run for him and hug him tighter than I ever had in my life.

I felt his body shake from crying. I felt tears run down my face. We start to sway back and forth because we physically couldn't let go of one another. "I missed you so much dad" I whisper into his neck. "Me too Ana, more then you'll ever know" he whispered back.

We let go of one another eventually. I don't know how long we stood there but I opened my eyes and saw other people looking on with smiles on their faces.

"What happened?" he said as he took my chin in his hands

"Oh you know, just a long story that is best forgotten. I'll heal" I said

He put his arm around me and took my bag and led me to his car. I get in the car and put my head on his shoulder and just got comfortable.

I woke to a sudden stop.

"We are home" he said

I stumble to my feet as Dad opens the front door. I trudge to the front room and hit the front couch and close my eyes. Sweet bliss sleep. Tomorrow I would see Christian and finish that talk. Ugh


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana **

I feel like crap. As I open my eyes I see my high school bedroom. Dad must have moved me last night. I see that I am in my wooden bed that he made when I was fourteen. I struggle to sit up because of my bruises and bruised ribs.

I wobble out of bed and do my business in the bathroom. I get out the shower and realize I don't have any clothes so I put on some other uniforms. My cams are clean but they have seen better days. I put my sling on and realize its ten to five in the morning. As I strap up my boots I come to the sense that I want a really good breakfast with my Dad.

I go downstairs and start getting out eggs, bacon and waffle fixings. I am in the middle of cooking when I hear my Dad move around. My eyes and ears are trained to hear and see extra things. He grunted his way to me and pulls me in his arms and stayed there.

"Hey Dad, I am okay" I said

"Yeah well what happened to you to give you all these bruises?" He said as he looked at my arms. I had rolled up my sleeve while cooking and they showed some pretty awful colored marks

"Yeah Dad being a captured is no joke I must say. But we got out and having gotten out ran into a bomb or two." I played down.

"But..." he starts

"No I am fine; there is no need to worry. Every injury will heal. I have my cane in my bag because my hip hurts like hell." I was ignoring my side while cooking but I knew I would have to get my cane out. It's a lovely gold cane with a surprise on its inside.

"Okay alright" he held up his hands and went into wanting to help me.

We finish up the food and sit down and eat. We sit in communal silence while we eat. I know he's happy to be here with me and I couldn't feel any lighter than I do now. These were the moments I missed while I was away. I missed being able to just sit and not worry about everything in life.

We finished up and I clear out the table.

"So you going to go see your friends?" he asked as he sat on his lounger

"Yeah I was wondering if I could borrow one of your cars to head back to Seattle. I know it made no sense to make you drive there and come home. But I really wanted to spend my night here with you." I said honestly

"Of course, you can take the Ford there. I will get it back next time I am there." He handed me the keys.

By this time it was around three o'clock and I knew I could make it to Christian's family home for his mandatory dinner. I saw that he didn't want to go and that he couldn't get out of it. It will be fun to see what will happen when I get there

**Christian **

I am in a foul mood and I really do not want to go to this insipid dinner at my mother's house. I got dressed from sparring and I couldn't find the drive to get out of the shower. I miss Ana so much that it hurt my chest. I needed to be touched and not in just the sexual way. While the sexual way would be really fun the feeling of her in my arms is what I miss most.

"Sir, the car is ready." Taylor said from the other side of the door

"Coming" I said

I walked over to the window and saw nothing. I saw no connection to anyone or anything. I take a deep breath and get ready to see everyone.

I take the elevator down to see Taylor waiting by in the car while another security detail opens the door for me. I climb in and settle in for the ride.

We drive up to their home. The lights are all on and looking lively.

I walk to the front door and see my mother and father there to greet me.

"Hello darling how was the ride?" my mother said as she kissed my cheek. I indicated subtly that she should stop there.

"Fine." I said as I shake my father's hand.

"Come inside. Your brother and sister are here with Kate and Ethan." My mother said as she led me to the family room

"Hey bro!" Elliot said as he walks up to me. I cut him off my shaking his hand.

"Katherine…Ethan" I nod my head and sit down.

"Oh so formal brother!" Said Mia as she kisses my cheek

They talked around me and I was there just as a center piece. A decoration to be ignored and slightly pretty to look at.

"Dinner is ready." Gretchen said

We went to the table and began eating. Everyone tried to start a conversation with me but I keep putting a stop to it 'weather? Fine' 'company? Fine' 'life? Fucked up beyond repair…but fine' I couldn't stand them being all perfect and me being not perfect. Half of me was missing and I couldn't take it.

The bell rang and my mom looked confused and told Gretchen to get it.

"So Christian how is business?" the nosy Katherine said

"Its fine" I said in a clipped tone

"I hear you are taking over some really interesting companies but stuck on a shipping company." She said. God she is irritating! Can't she see that I don't want to talk about it?

"That's none of your concern." I said

"Christ..." Elliot started

"Really was that necessary Christian?" Ana's voice said from across the room.

I freeze. YES! She's here and alive. Oh god I think I'm going to faint. I rush her. I swing her in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist with one arm around my neck.

"You are here" I whispered to her

"Yup, baby I am. And I am sorry for the way I had to leave. I had no choice." She said as she kissed just below my ear. I set her down and see bruises. On her face and neck. What's this?

"I know, we will discuss them later." She said as she put her hand on my cheek. "I am starving." She said with a smile.

Then everyone else rushes her and kisses her cheeks

"Oh thank God you're okay!"

"Honey it's great to see you"

"He's been an ass since you have been gone" says Elliot in a very disrespectful tone

"What happened to you?" Kate says

"Oh you know bombs and fighting. What are you eating?" she said

"Here's my plate come sit and eat." I say

We all get back to our seats and Ana sits on my lap.

"I will get her a chair Christian" my mom began to stand up

"No she's fine like this" I couldn't stand her being away from me. I wanted her to be here in my arms all night.

Ana started to eat my food with me. "Could you cut the meat? I really can't do it with my arm tied" she said

"Of course baby anything for you" I said normally. I know my family heard me and I didn't care. I had her back with me and I was going to treasure her like nothing else before.

"Thank you." She said as she ate some more. We got an extra helping because she was sharing.

"We have desert too. Its chocolate cake." Grace said with a happy tone. I know she was glowing at me because of my change in attitude when Ana walked in

"MMMM I haven't had sweets in ages!" Ana said happily. I laughed at her child like tone. And hugged her to my chest tighter

"It's okay we will get there baby." She said. She stroked by leg and I felt like I was becoming unhinged. I wanted her so bad. They all talked excitedly about what happened the last couple of months. She told them very little about what she lived through

"I can't talk about much. I don't mean any offense but I am not allowed to talk about It." she said kindly

She was walking with a golden cane. "I have a slight limp because my leg landed in the wrong place." She said

"Did you see a doctor yet?" I ask

"Yes it's just going to take stretching and workout" she said

"Oh I can help with the stretching part." I whisper in her ear

She kisses my hand and continues to talk

"Sir" Taylor interrupts

"Yes?" I said happily

"With the snow outside we won't be able to go back to Escala without the roads being clear first." He said with a slight smile in return

"What do you suggest?" I say hold Ana

"Stay the night, sir" he says

"That will be wonderful!" Grace says and readies the rooms.

Ugh I wanted to get Ana alone. "Is that fine with you baby?" I say

"Yes, that's okay but I want to go outside and enjoy snow right now!" she leapt to her feet and ran outside

"You'll get sick!" I said as Elliot followed her

"I've been living in the desert for months! Let me enjoy some cold!" she said as she threw a snow ball in my face

Did she just? I think she just did!

"I'll get you for that!" I picked up some snow and ran for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here's my answer to a question. I have had a hip injury and jumping and wrapping legs around people is possible. Adrenaline and a good cause helps. I don't want to say anything too specific but a hip injury did not get in my way when showing affection. I am not saying that this is applicable to all injuries but my own experience. Also when the belt incident happened Ana had already met Christian's family (apart from his grandparents).

Anastasia

After all the snow fun I felt my body stiffen. The bruises and my hip hurt like all heck. Christian hugged me to him on the couch and I didn't really want to be let go. It has been a long time since I felt safe and I wanted to enjoy it a bit more before having a talk with Christian. In his letters he progressed in every sense of the word. The first round of letters were apologies about what he had done with the belt, how he had moved too quickly. Then the next were accusatory, asking why I didn't safe word? Why didn't I tell him to stop if it was too much? Ultimately he came to the conclusion, thanks to John, that I had now created a line that he could not cross, a limit that would be enforced. Similar to his touching boundaries and then eventually he plead that I would get his letters and see that i could be with him without fear of rules or extremism that I was not inclined to participate in.

But while I was away I was unable to answer. I couldn't give him words of encouragement or hugs when he was having a break through. The most these letters were was a cry into a void. He hoped I would get to hear this and pray I would agree that this was what I wanted. I shared my dilemma with my one of my men, I call him Mountain Man. That man looked shabby, big as a giant and didn't talk. He chose not to talk and would only speak with me and even then it was rare. He told me to keep strong with Christian but he also said that I needed to talk and give my input on what we needed. I shouldn't shame Christian from what made him happy, he enjoyed his BDSM and I was willing to compromise with certain things.

"So how are we going to do these sleeping arrangements?" said Mia after drinking her mug of cocoa

"Oh we all know what is going to happen when we pair off" leered Elliot and he winked at me. I laughed at that

"The boys should just take their old bedrooms. Their guests can stay with them if they wish. We have a spare room for Taylor. We just need to get some sleeping clothes for Kate and Ana." Grace said. She smiled at me.

"OOOOH I have some pajamas they can borrow! Follow me ladies" she jumped up and we followed at our own pace.

"Oh I am so happy to see you again Ana. I was so worried when I got back from vacation to find your letter. I couldn't work for days. I prayed you know? That you would be safe and that you would come home soon. Did you get my letters?" she whispered

"Yes and I love that you prayed for me, lord knows I had my moments when I wasn't at my strongest. And your letters made me smile when I couldn't see anything else." I said as I hugged her

We made it to Mia's room to see it was HUGE with a walk in closet. Kate was used to a room this size but it always shocked me at other people's wealth. She walked back to her room with clothes in her hand.

"Heres some sleep shorts and t shirts." She gave each of us a very small stack.

Oh God this is going to hide none of my bruises on my body. They see the ones that framed by face but I don't think they are prepared to see the rest. I was about to ask for pants and a long sleeve

"Hey Mia do you mind.." I started

"Come Ana lets get changed" and they shoved me in her bathroom

Here goes nothing. I stripped out of my uniform and put in the wife beater and silky shorts. My arms and lets were all black and purple from the bruises. They were from landing on the ground after an explosion and not to mention my stay as a captive soldier.

Kate and Mia barged in "Okay that should be enough time!" and they both froze

"Hey guys, yeah im done" I think if I ignore it they will go along with it

But they don't "MOOOOM! COME OVER HERE!" Mia shouted

Oh Crap. Suddenly everyone was in the door way. Christian looked stunned then angry. Elliot looked shocked. Mr. Grey looked unsure and Grace looked like she was about to cry.

"Ana what happened?!" Christian said

"I had an accident before I got here. I was already medically cleared. They are just bruises." I said quickly. I didn't want to worry him more then he needed to be.

"Do you need aspirin? Medication?" Grace said

"No I am good. I already took some pain killers before coming here." I tried to cut her off at the pass "Look guys I am okay, promise" I said looking into Christians eyes.

"We can talk about all this later. You need to rest." He said

"Okay, lets get ready for bed." I picked up my clothes and followed him to his bedroom. Leaving his family to talk without us.

He led me to a white room with posters on the walls. But it was oddly white and clean. "This is it"

I looked around to see bands, boxers, fighters and pictures of numerous stars on his walls.

"This is the first time having a girl who isnt related to me in here" he said. Looking down at me.

"No getting to third base with your lab partner here?" I joked. I know what happened with Elena but I will still joke with him regardless.

"You sound like you know a little something about touchy partners" he arched his eyebrows

"Maybeeee…" I laughed

He looked through drawers and found a shirt and work out shorts and pulled them on with his back to me.

He then sat on the bed and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Are you in pain?"

"No, but I was" I didn't want to lie. "Lay down"

He crawled under the covers and just stared at me. It wasn't until then did I remember that the last time we laid together was when I said I was leaving him. I crawled in next to him and he held me gently.

"I have missed you SO much" he said

"I missed you too. I know we have to talk about all our serious topics. But can we talk about that later?" I asked with seriousness

"Yeah I believe you are right. This is enough for now" he said as be laid his chin on the top of my head. His front to my front and my head in his neck. I felt content but was not able to close my eyes. The noises kept coming. The shake of the ceiling fan, the creak of the stairs, the wind outside and it went on and on. I felt the need to keep watch. After the stay overseas sleep was a precious thing but when we couldn't get any there was this sleepless daze that allowed you to keep watch. It felt weirdly instinctual.

I went hours just listening to Christians breathing and the noises of the house. I closed my eyes eventually and got an hour of sleep. God that hour was great.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana

Christian woke up with a big smile on his face when he saw me.

"You are really here" he whispered as he put his nose in my hair and inhaled

"Yes I am. I promised to come back. We have a lot of talking to do. How about after leaving here we talk at your place?" I offered. We needed to have to the talk as soon as possible. We needed to make mutual rules.

"Oh really…" he arched his eyebrow. He was looking at me with his hooded eyes that gave away what his intentions were. My stomach clenched up like it always did and I felt what we always had there. That chemistry that pulled us together was refreshing.

"Oh Christian… maybe that too but you aren't going to distract me with your sexpertise and get out of this talk." I may have not said that with enough confidence

"Oh I think I can" he said as he inhaled on my neck. He did so lightly because of my bruises.

"But you wont because the faster we get this done the better it will be." I told him in a soft voice that I knew he would listen to.

"Oh okay. Promise" he leans in to kiss me when the door gets pushed open.

I reined in my instincts to grab a weapon when in one instant. I knew I was not in that kind of danger. But what I couldn't stop was my pop tall stance. I was out of the bed and standing in the blink of an eye.

Elliot and Kate came in.

"So who is ready for breakfast?" Elliot sang

"Great timing Lelliot." Christian fumed lightly while getting out of bed. I grabbed my cane because that pop tall just got my leg to throb. I don't feel like putting the sling on but I don't think I need it anyway. It was just a simple dislocated shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot looked at me. My bruises were all still obviously there. I know he is concerned so I try to phrase this in a way that wont hurt him because these bruises are a BITCH

"I am okay physically. I know the skin looks bad but this will heal. I am lucky that this is my only physical problem. Others weren't so lucky." I tried to put it in perspective for him.

"How bad was it over there?" Kate asked. I heard her inner reporter in that moment.

"It had its moments. But there never is such a thing as a good war. Everyone loses. Even survivors lose something in transit." I said

There was a quiet moment when Christian put his arm around my shoulders.

"Lets eat now." Christian ordered.

The group walked out to the stairs and I looked that them with hatred. Walking up the stairs last night was hard enough. When Christian saw my face he scooped me up bridal style and walked me down the stairs.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. That breaks a rule." When he said that his eyes went wide. "I didn't mean it like that… I would never….after all I told you I would hope you believe me."

"I know. I know" I look into his eyes just to show him that I meant it.

When he walks me into the kitchen and sits me down.

"So baby what do you want to eat?" he said while he picked up a plate.

"Bacon! I haven't had any in ages." I said

Christian chuckled and bought our plates and ate.

Everyone talked amongst each other and it reminded me of a time I was overseas. My men and sat at a table when we were whole. Everyone was alive and sitting and eating. The conversations overlapped each other. I missed the men I lost because I was their leader and it was my duty to not have them be harmed.

"So Ana what are you going to do now?" Carrick asked. He gave me a fake genuine smile.

"I have to tie up some loose ends with my service and then I can get my job at SIP. They held my spot." I said honestly

"Im sure Christian can help you" he offered. I know he was testing me. I had told Mountain man about Christian and he told me that his family would guard him as a wallet first.

"I don't need Christians help in a field that he doesn't have an interest in. Christian does industrial things and his literary experience, no offense, is almost non-existent." I explained

"He has friends of course?" I can see him smiling obviously about something. Like it pleased him that I put Christian in his place.

"HAHA Christian you got friends and didn't tell me?!" I turned to Christian with a huge smile.

"Very funny Ana." He grumbled but I gave him a kiss on his cheek and then he smiled

"Its okay my Grinch. I see your heart grow each day." I say

"You may be right about that Ana." Carrick said as he turned to Grace.

I know I passed the test.

Me and Christian go upstairs, him carrying me again, and change into what we wore last night. I would shower and change at his place.

"Ready to go?" Christian said

"Yes, let's go." I stood and told everyone good bye

"I will see you at the house tonight?" Kate asked

"Yes I will be there I just need to go to Christians for a bit" and she gave me a nod and a wink and stepped aside.

I hugged everyone and then Grace says "Come by this Friday, we can have a nice dinner here with everyone."

"Okay id like that" I say honestly. I follow the group outside and climb into the suv with Christian. Taylor pulls off and has us on the way to the penthouse.

"I still have the clothes at my place; you'll have more than enough to choose from." Christian said as he held my hand.

"Thank you" Now was not the time to bring up my insecurities about the things he bought me or what they mean. A long talk and a shower were in order for us when we get there. And is most likely going to not end well.

When we reach Escala Christian helps me out the truck and leads me to the elevator. When the doors close I could feel that old pull. That tension awakened my inner goddess from her hibernation. She wanted to take advantage of the small space. But I controlled myself and just squeezed his hand. He squeezed tight too, to show he felt it too. When the doors opened we just stood there.

"I don't know what to do Ana" he looked like that lost boy I saw before I left here.

"Let's sit on the couch" I said and then we just sat there again. Not saying anything.

Time stretched on and then eventually it got to me.

"So your letters spoke volumes to me while away." I said in a whisper

"I want you to know that I meant every word of what I wrote. I love you. I will put all that shit behind me and never look back if it means that you are with me. I will take you whatever way I can get you." He said in a rushed tone.

"I know. And I know you said that there would be no rules and for that I am truly grateful but…" I was having a hard time phrasing what I wanted to say next

"Are you running?!" he stood before me in a panic "No you cant leave, please"

"No I am not running…I am going to say that I can compromise with your lifestyle." I said as I looked into his eyes

"Compromise?" he sat with a thud

"Yes, sex with you is great and I am willing to try. But I will never let you hit me or go anywhere near those hard limits. Canes and belts are a giant HELL NO." I said with feeling

Christian was kneeling in front of me before I realized it. "I will never raise anything to you again. You will not have to worry about that. I do still have control issues."

"We can work around those" I said

"Okay" he signed out a ragged breath.

"I need to get cleaned up" I said with a smile

"I can help with that" He said with a smile

"Could you run me a bath please?" I said. I was beyond tired. My body was just spent at this point

"Okay" he carried me through the penthouse to his room. And through to the large bathroom. He sat me down on the ridge of the tub while be filled it with bubbles and warm water.

"I should tell you know that I have a rather large tattoo Christian." I mumbled.

He cut the water when I said that. "You did what?"

"I got a tattoo when I was over there." I heard his angry voice

"Why would you touch your flawless skin Ana?"

"Because I had to honor someone…"

"So you decided to permanently mark your skin?!" he yelled

"He died for me" I whispered. "There was a bomb and Sean jumped on me to protect me. He died so I could live." I was so grief stricken when it happened because Mountain man loved him and as more than a friend

Christian was shocked "A bomb?" he sat near the tub.

"It was three months in and Sean was one of my men. We were and still are family. It's a shadow soldier in the middle of my back. With the names of the men I lost. I may not have ever lasting marks but this was one I chose for myself."

Christian rose and took off his clothes. He kneeled in front of me and took off my clothes. And laid me in the tub. He sat behind me and touched my bruised back. I felt him trace the outline of my tattoo and my joints relaxed.

"It is a beautiful tattoo" he said "I could not hate someone who saved you" he washed me until the water went cold.

He enveloped me in a towel and he did the same for himself.

"Lean forward." I said he did and I took my towel off and dried his hair

"Thank you" he said with a smile "You make me feel loved."

"Because I still love you" I said

"And I you." He said

When we were dry he lead me to his closet "Pick whatever you want"

I got some underwear and wiggled them on and then I went to his side for a pair of sweats and a large shirt. When I finished he was leaning against the door way with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You are not planning on leaving the place today?" he smiled as he put on the same thing I had on

"Nope" I said as I sat on the bed

"Why not?" he asked. He sat next to me and looked me in the eye

"I have had my life planned and ordered around for months. A lazy day is what I need. So do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" he smiled

**Okay guys I am so sorry It took me a while to update but I have been busy with work. And if any of yous are from Chicago, I was selling city stickers at a currency and for those who don't know what that means, I was dealing with crowds of people for hours. **

**Let me know what games you think they should play in the next chapter and comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana **

I went to my bag with a hobbled hurry. Christian followed me to the great living room where my bag was still next to the couch. There weren't many games you could play overseas because you can't fit a lot in the bags but this deck is what I could carry. When I held them up for Christian to see he laughed!

**Christian **

We are not! UNO?!

I see the cards in her hand and try hard to keep my reaction to myself but I can't help it. My laugh boomed out of me before I knew it. She's so innocent that when she said if I wanted to play a game I thought she was trying to be sexy. I thought we were going to play a game I was used to and a myriad of sexual games came to mind when she bought up games but then she went and pulled out UNO.

"Are you serious?" I say

"Yeah, this is the best game to know who you are dealing with." She said when she walked to the table

"What does that mean?" how do you know anything about a person through this game

She starts to shuffle the cards when I see Gale and Taylor walk into the kitchen to start lunch. They seem interested in what we are doing but give us space to play.

"You deal and pull a card from the deck to start us off" she handed me the deck and smiled

I can't resist this. I do as she says and we begin the game. I never really realized how hard this game was until the moment I have twelve cards and Ana has two. This game is frustrating. Any time I have a good amount of one color the colors change and then there are these damn trick cards that skip and reverse.

"OOOH Christian its only a game" she coos at me

"I am not upset over a silly game" I say with frustration. I am trying to figure out how to get out of this card mess. I just need to start the color blue and I will be fine

"I am so sorry" she says

"For what?" he tone caught my attention

"For this" she throws down a color change draw four "Uno and the color is red"

What the fuck! "Oh come on!" I yell

And she can't stop laughing

I grab my cards in a hurry and toss down a red and she is done. And I lose.

"I hate this game!" I fume

Ana walks over to my side and sits on my lap and continues to laugh until she cries.

"I want to play again! I will not be outwitted by a children's game." How did I end up with so many cards? There must be a trick to this.

"Okay how about more players?" she proposes

"Who?" I ask with interest

"Gale! Taylor! Come join us to even the odds." She stands and looks at them. They are smiling which is odd for Taylor.

"Okay just one game and I have to finish cooking." Gale says with a smile

"Okay" Taylor says while sitting on my side.

We all shuffle and deal. And it seems Taylor and Ana have the same poker face but Ana smiles with hers and Taylor doesn't. This game will last longer hopefully. Everyone is firing out cards and the first to yell uno was Gale. But she got hit with a draw four from Taylor with a smile and Ana only had two cards left and I had ten along with Taylor having a similar amount to mine.

"UNO" Ana yells

"How is that possible?!" I ask

"Strategy" when it was her turn again and she tossed down the number and not the color

"NOPE" says me and Taylor

"YUP" screams Gale and Ana at once

"If you don't have the color you can toss out the number and it counts. Didn't yous know that?" Gale said

Taylor and I look the fools and then because of the color Gale is done too and that just leaves us to finish. I lose again

"I hate this game" I grumble. When Taylor and Gale leave the table

"No you don't" she says with a hug

Then my phone rings. I go over to the counter and pick it up.

It's Ros

"I'm at home Ros. I don't have time right now." I say with too much attitude

"I just need you to sign two papers and our deal is done. They just dropped them off and I know you want to buy this company fast and this will have the deal be done Monday morning." She reasoned

**Ana**

I hear whats going on

"Lets go Christian" I say

"What do you mean?" he holds his hands over the mic

"Lets go get your papers and I will just go for the ride." I reason. I know he has responsibilities and a company to run.

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Yeah I never got to see your company on the week end. And I will just sit in your office while you are the master of the universe." I can keep out of the way and let him do what he has to do and it would be fun to see his company too

"Okay Ros I am coming in. No need for the messenger"

He hangs up and looks at what we are wearing.

"I think we need to change"

He leads me to the closet and I slip into a maxi dress so I don't agitate my wounds. And he puts on dark pants and a white t. With a leather jacket.

"You look beautiful" he holds me to him

"Lets get this done and we can come back and relax" I say

"To the suv we go" I wonder what company he is going to buy.

**Okay guys review and tell me what you think. **

**Sorry for the long wait but I will be updating tonight or tomorrow morning **

**Who should she meet at his company? Or what should happen when they are alone **


	6. Chapter 6

**Christian **

We walk into the elevator and I press the garage button. Taylor is meeting us in the SUV. When the door closes I feel the tension. I look down at Ana and she is biting her lip looking straight ahead. I know she feels the pull. But I also notice the bruise on her neck and she covered the bruises on her arms with a jacket. I was kind of upset I never got her a winter jacket. But this light jacket would have to do for now, I will leave a message for my shopper at Neiman Marcus. At least wherever we go is heated.

I want to feel those lips and before I know what I am doing I have her pinned against the wall. I don't hold her hands because I know she is in pain and I circle my hips along hers and I feel that ache in my cock and it needs attention. I haven't had sex since she left and I was just craving it. I run my tongue and nose along her neck and I could feel her heavy breathing in my ear. By the time I make it to her face she looks at me like she knows what I am about to do and she won't stop me.

I kiss her like the deranged man I know I am. I thrash my tongue in her welcoming mouth and message her breasts through her dress. I hitch up one of her legs to bring her closer to my ache. This will be great. This will be fantastic. Her hands tighten around my neck and I can feel her need as I slip a finger into her silk panties.

"Always ready for me baby" Oh she feels so good. She loves me touching me and she loves me touching her. I slip one finger into her folds and find that little nub and rub her as she becomes undone. Oh God she is rubbing against my cock for more friction.

"Please Christian" she moaned. Oh she gets me when she begs for me. I lean over and press the stop button along the wall. This is what we have to do. I have to feel close to her and this is the only way I know how.

When I start to undo my pants the does start to open. What the Fuck?!

I release Ana and fix everything and block the view to see her. I can feel her heavy breathing behind me and I know she isn't ready to see anyone in this state.

"Hello" the young man says as he enters the elevator.

I look at the button and see that I pressed the twelfth button and not the stop button that is along the side of the floors. I am a moron. If I had not pressed that damn button I would be buried deep in her right now. I know she was okay enough when she stepped from behind me to my side.

"Hello" she said back to the man. She looked at her with too much interest. I saw his eyes trace along her neck and her chest that made me angry beyond words.

"Oh you guys are coming from the penthouse?" he asked. Damn being too nosey neighbors! They always ask questions

"Yes" I snap

"Did you just move into the building?" Ana asks. She was always being nice to people she shouldn't. It is not safe for her to talk to others. There numerous threats to me and I didn't want her to get too talkative.

"Yeah this place is great! I'm sorry my name is Noah Logan." He extends his hand to Ana and she shakes it and it seems to last too long for my taste.

"I am Ana and this is Christian" she introduces me by taking the hand she extended to him and lays it on my bicep. She gives it a small squeeze and I know she wants me to be nice.

"Hello" I extended my hand and he gives me a limp hand shake. Some men just don't know how to shake hands.

"Oh jeez you are thee Christian Grey!" he gushes.

I nod my confirmation and wait to reach the garage.

"What do you do?" Ana asked

Even when she knew I didn't like to talk to others, which never stopped her from trying to get to know people. While this trait is one of disobedience I can only see the good side of her. She likes to get to know people and not be formal.

"Just boring business stuff" he says. Now he is trying to down play what he does because I am here. No one moves into this building without making big money.

"Oh eww I am not much of a fan of numbers but Christian here is a whiz at that kind of stuff." Oh my chest swells with pride when she gives me compliments me.

"Its all about looking at angles baby" I say to her. The doors open and we are met by Taylor and the SUV.

"Nice to meet you" Ana yells and follows me into the truck.

We sit next to each other and Ana rests her head on my shoulder as Taylor drives us to my building.

"I liked what happened in the elevator" I whisper in her ear "And I plan on it again"

"Oh you want to talk to that man again?" she says with her smart mouth.

"Oh baby you know what I am talking about" I run my nose in her hair when we approach my building.

"Looks just the same as I was here last time. Except its snow outside and not rain" she comments.

"Yea not much change to the exterior" I comment as we make it to the parking lot in back but he drives us up to the door.

"I was preoccupied the last time I was here. You know I was not a journalist." She says as she hopes from the truck

"Oh but how happy you have made me because you are who you are" I walk into my building and it is as busy as ever.

"Wow do these poor people get a day off?" she asks as I lead her through to the elevators.

"Yes…. They do but not on just Saturday and Sunday because my company is 24/7 baby. I may take off these days but they don't." I am the boss so I make the rules and here people have to obey me

"Control freak" she whispers in my ear.

"Oh yes" I say huskily respond

**Ana**

We walk off of the elevator and pass Andrea his secretary who scurries over and asks what he will need and delivers messages.

"Andrea can you get something for Ana to drink, What would you like baby?" he says with a smile. He never said that just to show his affection for me. My inner goddess swoons.

"Just some water will be fine, thank you" I follow him into his big office and he sits at his desk to get whatever started. I see the same art work and the same everything on the walls except for there is a picture on his desk. It's the picture of me and him at graduation

"Nice heart baby" I point to the picture.

"You are a piece of me Ana. No one sees who that is when they come in here. I always felt that you needed to be near me wherever I was. That's how this will work. We will work on us every step of the way." He says earnestly

He pulls me to sit on his lap when there was a knock on the door. He yells for them to come in and it is a lot of men in suits and a woman. She must be Ros. And when they come in I try to slide off his lap but he hold me to him.

"Sit down lady and gentlemen and explain the last of the paper work" he says in his master of the universe tone.

They go on about a company they don't want to stagnate and it will go over smoothly as soon as he signs the papers. I begin fiddling with my cane that I brought with me. I feel people taking their own turn looking at me and making silent questions about me and who I was.

"Okay give me the papers." He says and begins signing them

"So what are you buying?" I ask

"An up and coming company that has good potential." He kisses my cheek and continues to sign.

"Nice. I know you are the ultimate consumer" I say with a smile and he looks at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"So who are you?" the woman who I assumed was Ros

"I'm Ana. Nice to meet you" I like her no nonsense sense of humor. I know Christian was okay with this because he didn't stop me from standing to shake her hand.

"I am Ros. So you are his….?" She said with a smile and before I could answer Christian responds

"She is my girlfriend Ros. She just got back yesterday from overseas" he said as he was handing the paper work to another man

"Oh you were traveling? Where did you visit?" she asked

"The Middle East mostly" I said not being too specific.

"Oh really isn't it really hard to traaaaavel" she finally realized what Christian meant by overseas. And so did a couple of people standing around us.

"Yeah but it turned out okay" I lift my cane to show her I turned out fine

"Oh well how long was your tour?" she asked

"Not that long. I have a specialty and they use me for not specific amounts of time." I say openly

"Oh wow." She seems shocked at how I am not too detailed but also how I cut off her line of questioning.

"Yeah just happy to be home at this point and I must say how sorry I am that you had to deal with senor grumpy pants while I was away." I laughed

"Oh he could be quite a pain but hes the big man" she laughed a husky laugh

"Yup he is the big guy around here I guess" I laugh

"You know it baby!" he says over the mens heads.

I know one of them is his head of security because the way he looks at me. I see him scanning potential threats as he talks about the transition and security.

"So what were you and Christian up to today before I called?" she was really easy to talk to. I like her.

"Playing UNO" I say

A couple people laugh and try to hide their smiles

"Okay everyone is dismissed. I have to finish something" He said

And then everyone left to do his bidding.

We were left in his office. He closed and locked the door. He walked up to me with that sexy look in his eyes.

"Where were we?" he says before he lifts me up to sit on his desk

He ran his hands down my sides to message my hips.

"Are you okay enough for this?" he asks me looking me in my eyes

"Yes, sir" I say knowing that he likes that. His eyes cloud and he continues his assault on my body. He hitches up my dress and removes my panties in a flash. I knew I was wet and ready for him when he undid his pants. The sides of my maxi dress were shoved down and he was touching me in every way possible.

He pushed inside of me and I felt my body shake with longing. He pushed harder and harder. He leaned my to lay out over his desk and kissed my neck as he kept up his unrelenting pace.

"I love you Christian" I whispered in his ear as he hitched my non-injured leg over his shoulder and seemed to surge more when I told him this. Oh god my body cant stand any more of this. When my inside began to quake he pulled out of me and slipped me over and had me leaning over his desk chest down.

He pushed into me from behind, his breath hot on my neck. "You are mine, Oh God Ana I have missed you." He continues his thrusts. He plucks at my nipples and rides me hard. I push back with everything I have and I come harder than ever.

"Oh God Ana" he yells and lands on me. He pulls me up and we lay on the couch on the other side of the office.

"I missed this" he whispers

"I missed you" I say as I lay my head on his chest. We are both only half dressed at this point.

**Okay let me know what you think.**

**Review and comment**

**What should they do when they get home? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian **

I have to feel Ana against my entire being and when she said she loved me I knew I should have said it back but I want it to be in a better place than this. I want to tell her in the way that she deserves. I want to tell her with the hearts and flowers, which means prolonging this trip here so I can get this prepared.

As Ana gets dressed and I pull my pants back on I quickly fire a text to Gale telling her what I want and how I want the place set up and to take the night off with Taylor. I don't want to have an audience to what I am going to say. This is the first time I will say it and mean it with all my heart. I may have written it in letters but this means more for me and her.

"So Ana I want to ask you something that has been on my mind." So in order to prolong our time here I want to find out how we got into this mess again.

"What do you have on your mind?" she asks as she folds her legs under her and leans her head on the back of the couch.

"How did you end up in the military?" I needed to know this. Nothing about her, even now says that she belonged in the military.

"Well it has nothing to do with Ray and it also has everything to do with Ray. It started in high school and we both know that I am not a gym person so I took JROTC in high school to get out of it. And I excelled in it. I was able to take orders and when it came to the end of the year competition my aim was what got the reserves attention. My first two years of college was paid for by the Marines." She explained with an open dialogue so I felt it was safe to ask questions

"So Ray…" I needed to know his connection

"Well Ray was ex-army and he taught me to shoot and other skills that I was able use." She said with a twist in her mouth. So she is a shooter? Little Ana couldn't hurt anyone.

"So you are a shooter? A fighter? Dirty worker?" I can't see where she would fit in over there. She wasn't a domineering person to take charge

"I cannot answer that but I want you to know that I did what I was ordered to do." She said with a stubborn look on his face.

"How did you get to rise in the ranks to quickly?" I asked with interest

"Well my skill was used during the summers of my first two years in the university. During the breaks I would be assigned small stints overseas that wouldn't take long. This past assignment is the only one that took up long periods of time. The others I was able to just tell my family and Kate that I was doing routine training." She explained

"But why lie to them?" I ask. It is not like her to keep this from the people she loved

"Because I needed to do that for them. I also am not able to tell them what I am doing while away." She tried to get me to understand

"You were protecting them" I can see that in Ana. The need to keep this to herself

"Yeah they didn't need to worry about things that they couldn't know about" she said

Suddenly my blackberry began to ring. Taylor

"Sir we have a problem" he began

"What?" someone better not have fucked up my night

"Leila was spotted outside of your parents' home" What the fuck?!

"Is Escala secure?"

"Yes we have taken precautions. We may need to hire more security for Miss Steel"

"Noted and you can look into that" I hang up

"What's the matter?" Ana asks

"Security problems. How about we go to your place?" I guess I can plan my night for her with a little more care.

"Okay but are you going to show me around your company first? Id like to see something other than the elevator and your office." She says as she leans on her cane. Why isn't she wearing her sling? I had been too distracted looking at her to ask

"Yeah I would love to show you around, since you turned me down the first time. And why aren't you wearing your sling?" I don't like her putting her health at risk.

"I don't need it, I think." She says with confidence.

I walk to her and rest my head on hers and try hard not make this any bigger than it has to be. I take her hand and lead her around the company. I only introduce her to Barney and a couple managers that have wives. They say a lot of "Oh it's nice to see him in a good mood" and I think I should take offense to this but I don't mind because Ana is here to make me better.

We finish this building and I lead Ana to a waiting Taylor

"Miss Steel …Mr Grey" he greets and starts to drive to Ana's apartment

Ana lays her head on the window and just stares out and I just wonder what she is thinking. I hope she isn't thinking about the "I love you" because I am going to say it but I am not emotional and I just need to say it in a way that she is worthy and not in the middle of fucking.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask

She stares out of the window and then she seems to forget I said anything. I squeeze her hand and repeat my question.

"Nothing just looking at the snow and seeing how beautiful it is." She said.

I look out the window and see dirty road snow and salt everywhere. I don't understand how this could be beautiful.

"I don't understand" I say

"I was just in a desert" she says plainly

"Oh okay" yeah I can get that. It had to be hot wherever she was and I guess it was common for people to miss some cold after that.

**Ana **

I think we are being followed. His security problems cant be simple if they had us break plans to go to my place.

When we pull up I see Taylor scan the area for threats. I know something is wrong by the tension in both of their jaws but I can play along. I will contact a friend when I get inside. I follow Christian up to my place and I am rushed by Ethan in a nice bear hug and I see Elliot and Kate on the couch. I forgot that Ethan basically took over my room and that Elliot is half living with Kate.

"HEY girl! Don't you ever do that again" Ethan says as he spins me around

"Put her down" Kate yells "Shes injured"

"Oh I am sorry" he puts me down and looks me in the eye

"Im fine just a little sore" I say as I pat his arm

"Hello everyone" Christian says from behind me and placing his hand on my waist. Hes too territorial

"What are you guys up to?" Elliot leers at me. Living with nothing but men these past couple months has made me not blush easily.

"Nothing much but I would like my key to storage so I can move my things." I know Kate put my things in storage because of her brother and Elliot. I know a place where I can move. Mountain man and I talked about a place he had on the boarder of Seattle close to the woods.

"We can make you room here! It wont be a problem." Kate said rushed in a tone. I know she was being nice and didn't want me to feel like I was put to the side but I know she is using her space and her brother has more right to this space then I do.

"No its cool Kate, I have a new place to move tomorrow. I just need a couch to crash on tonight." I said I got out my cell phone from my pocket and texted Mountain man. I know his real name but he sure didn't look like a Sam to me, so I only call him Mountain man. He sends me an encrypted message which means he knows I'm around people. Is that dude following me? I ask him that very question and he had the never to give a hell yeah. Also that the place is ready as soon as tonight.

Oh living with a man is not going to go over well with Christian…

Christian gets a phone call and says he has to take it in another room.

"So who are you going to live with?" Kate is interested

"An old army buddy of mine" I sit across from her and Elliot and right next to Ethan.

"OOOO what do your army buddies look like?" Kate asks

"When I get my bag from Christians place I will show you." I wink at her.

"Oh so they must be good looking?" Elliot feigned a girl squeal

"HA yeah some of them are" I said with a leer

I know they aren't used to me joking like this but I blame my environment for the last year

Christian comes in and says "Sorry baby I have to get back to work. I need to go back."

He gives me a hug and a wink and walks towards the door

"Have a good day" I yell and sit with everyone else.

"So tell me what you did over there" Kate says in her journalist voice

**So where do you think Christian is going?**

**Place review and comment **

**If there is anything you have a question about just let me know and I will address it in the next chapter. I know someone wanted background and I hope this was enough. **

**What should Christians reaction be when he finds out about her new room mate? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ana **

"Well…. You know I can't tell you that" I look at Kate with sympathy "I don't mean to be vague but I'm not able to tell you where I was or what I did because it is illegal."

I saw her super sleuth working and decided to tell her more fun things.

"What I can tell you is that I lived with ten very good looking men for an extensive amount of time." I wink suggestively

"WWHHHAAT?" she squeals

"Well I see them as mostly brothers but I do have eyes." I smile with delight

"Ugh I don't need to know this" Elliot groans and refocuses on the tv and is soon joined by Ethan

I take Kate over to the kitchen island and describe the guys I lived with and the men I had lost. I explained that I was real close to my new roommate Mountain Man and that he had my back overseas. That this is the man that helped me a lot when I was away.

"So are you okay though?" she whispered to me in a serious tone

"I think I am. I don't want to guarantee anything to anyone and I know I have to see a shrink for evaluation and everything. So are you doing to help me take my stuff over to my new place?"

"Of course, I would love to help you." Kate said

**Christian **

"What the fuck is going on?" I say as I storm into my penthouse. I get this phone call from Gale about Leila being in the apartment again. This woman had not been seen for about a year and now she shows up? This is not right and I need to fix this asap.

"Sir I was out getting the last things you requested for tonight when Gale here. Miss Williams entered the penthouse through the delivery entrance and grained access to the house through the emergency stairway. We are still looking for her." He said quickly. He knew I was pissed and I wasn't about to take unknowns lightly

"Where are you on her possible where abouts?" I need her picked up fast and in a hurry. She is not only ill and in need of some kind of professional help but she just ruined my hearts and flowers night with Ana.

"We are checking with her ex and family members again. She must have had some kind of help so Welch is looking into any connection to her and this area and we are going to look in all of the phone records of her known associates." Okay so this pack of misfits is doing their jobs.

I hate that I can't tell Ana about this. She has already been through enough this past year and I am not going to allow her to be in danger again.

"Okay and what about the search for Ana's security?" I want to make sure she is safe and have some close contact protection.

"I have already hired Sawyer and Prescott to have her covered. Their credentials were emailed to your blackberry." Alright he was on top of everything.

I pick up my blackberry and walk into my bedroom and sit on the bed. I don't know who to talk to. I know John is busy with his wife tonight so I naturally call one person, Kate. I dial her and wait

"Who is this?!" she answers so rude. Honestly, sometimes I think she does this on purpose. I don't know what my brother sees in this pushy and blunt person

"Let me speak to Ana" I say with a tough voice. I am tired and just need to make contact with Ana and this woman is already getting on my nerves

"Grey? That's you? You cant just call my phone and demand that…" I hear some movement and a "Hold on" from Elliot and more movement then an angel.

"Hello Christian how is work going?" I can hear her smile from here

"Oh you know just finished up with some people who messed up but I got this stuff done baby. Where are you guys? I can hear noises in the background" I wonder what they are doing to occupy their time

"Getting my stuff out of storage. You know I only have my marine clothes at this point and I really want to get a better variety in my life." She said. Well she knows she has clothes here. I gently remind her

"You know you can take whatever you need from here" I offer

"Yes and thank you for that but I do need clothes on my own end too." She said in a tone of an adult humoring a child. I know I can be difficult sometimes but she knows exactly how to annoy me but make me smile.

"Oh okay. Are you using my brother as a means of moving your things?" I say. I just love being able to just talk to her. I missed this while she was away.

"Well yes I am but it was Kate who was able to get him to do it in the end. I am thinking they are trading for this labor." She said with an innocent giggle and I could practically feel her blush through the phone.

"What are you going to do for dinner tonight?" I doubt I will be able to do anything with her until I deal with this clusterfuck of a situation.

"We were thinking pizza on the floor." She said

Then she was cut off my Kate again. "Come on Grey we have to get back to work. Bye" there was a click and then nothing.

Did she just hang up on me? I swear that women need to learn manners.

I text Welch and Barney to send over another phone to Ana as soon as possible and I lean against my bed and have no idea what to do with my day.

**Ana **

We pull up to Mountain man's house and I can see why he chose to live here and saw how its design was made in a strategic way. With the forest in the back but close enough to stores. Also it was just big and grand. I walked up to the door and it was unlocked. There was a note on the front table.

I saw you driving up. Here are your keys and choose any room to move into. But I have a feeling it will be the north facing room on the second floor. You know I don't talk to people so I will be in the woods watching.

God that man is so creepy but sweet I don't know how to deal with him. I know being over there changed him but he is a great friend. He needs support as much as I do and I know he has issues with safety like someone else I know but he, unlike Christian, knows I can take care of myself.

I lead everyone to the room that Mountain man suggested.

"Woooow Ana, your friend has a great looking place." Elliott said while helping Ethan with my dressers.

"Yeah Ana who is this friend of yours?" Ethan asked

I didn't tell them anything I told Kate because I knew Elliott would no doubt mention this to Christian before I would get a chance to.

"We worked overseas together and I know Kate has little room so the offer was given because I think loneliness on their part has gotten the better part of em." I keep out ALL pronouns and move on to the topic of food.

"When all the large things were set up and clothes put away (because I never had many clothes to begin with) we decided to do out for dinner. Buffalo wild wings was their suggestion and I was okay with that. I change quickly and went to the window in the back of the house and mouthed if my friend wanted anything. A flash light flickered a yes, we learned to do this a while back and I knew he liked spicy food so I nodded and joined everyone in the cars.

We were seated quickly and the four of us were just shooting the breeze at this point

"So Ana tell us what you can about the last year." Kate started

I shook my head "No you first, how is working for your dad?"

"oh you know the old man has me working for this paper that is more about politics. I am not sure if I want to stay there or not." She scrunched up her face

"Yeah working for dad must be horrible" Ethan taunted

"Oh shush" she said with a smile and layed her head against Elliott shoulders

"Hows grad school?" I ask because I know he was excited to get in

"Ugh lots of work! and I am already tired of writing long papers" he said with a groan

"So what changed with you?" he said. Oh here was the future therapist in him

"Nothing too big happened. I have to go for a psych evaluation and then get some therapy for my leg. As much as I like this cane, its time for me to move on." I said with a smile

"oh so how was it hurt?" he asked

"A bomb added to it but before that it was dislocated" I said. That hurt like a hell

"Ouch I had a dislocated hip once, it happened in the fit how was yours done?" Elliott said

"It was dislocated" I didn't understand the confusion

"Yeah but how? I fell on it in a weird way. How did yours get dislocated?" he said

"You misunderstand Elliott. My leg was dislocated by someone who did it on purpose" I mumbled. He blanched before my eyes and he opened his mouth to say something a couple of times and couldn't finish.

"How?" all of a sudden everyone was looking at me with sympathy

"Hey why all serious? Okay it was me getting in a situation that was tough but I got out. I am okay with it and the only lasting effect is the cane and I plan on not needing it in the future." I reassure him.

By the end of the night I take my food home and get dropped off from everyone and head inside. I put the food for Mt. man on the counter and head to my room. I shower and change and go downstairs to look at this place. I find a tv room and put on a Bones rerun. Soon Mt. man comes in with his food and sits next to me.

"Do you think people will ever stop asking question?" I ask. And he gives me a look like "no"

"Thank for this I couldn't make people make room for me and make them uncomfortable" I said as I patted his shoulder

He looked at me and just nodded. I know it was going to be hard and difficult to get back to the normal life we left behind that we now had to pick up again. But I knew I had a worse situation in having to tell Christian I live with a man.

**Let me know what you think **

**Thank you for reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's to answering some of your questions. Yes Mt. Man/Sam is gay this will help me in the future story. The secrecy about him is based on a form of PTSD that can cause a reaction of non-interaction with others; again, this will help me with my story. Let me know if you need anything else. Thanks for reading. Monday **

**Christian **

I woke with an ache in my chest. I want to see Ana but I know I have to go to work. Being the head guy does shave its draw backs. I want to talk to Ana and stay with her like I had planned. Where was Leila? Where the hell does she get off coming into my life after I ended the contract?! These questions wouldn't be answered until we find her and have John talk to her. But how did she make it almost a year undetected? Who is helping her?

I walk into the shower and strip off these awful pajamas. I hate sleeping without Ana. Sleeping with her eased every part of my body and allowed me to have a peaceful sleep. As I washed my body I remembered what happened between me and her in my office. I palmed myself thinking of how it felt inside her and my hand moved on my cock and I exploded in less than a minute.

I walked out of the shower and put on the first suit I found in my closet. Then when I look in the mirror I realize I put on THAT tie. I normally don't wear it because I find that I was extra horny when I wore it but then I look at it and think that I should wear it.

I find Gale making me my eggs and I sit down. She hands me my eggs and bacon saying "Good morning Mr. Grey"

"Gale" I just nodded my head and found Taylor waiting in the back ground.

"Anything new?" I wanted to know if they found anything out about Leila

"Sir Ms. Williams was able to obtain a permit." He said in a strained voice. What the fuck? Permit?

"What find of permit?" What the hell is she building a house?!

"A conceal carry permit" he said in a rough voice.

"FUCK!" I can't handle this. She is a danger to everyone now. What if she does to get Ana? Or my family? She cannot reach my family. "Where is our additional security?"

"I already put the security detail in place for the Grey family but you just need to talk to Sawyer and what his detail will be for Miss Steele" he said

"Why isnt he already watching her?!" I cant believe he would wait until now to just bring this up.

"Well you said for you to approve him before he goes. All I need is your okay" he said

"Alright just put him on already" I need for someone to get their heads on right.

He nods and goes into his office.

I finish my breakfast. What the hell is happening around here?! Yesterday I was so happy and now my past just won't stay dead. Taylor reappears and we head down to Grey House. No sooner did I walk into my office was I swept away into doing a hundred different things. I was trying to finish buying the ship yards in one particular part of Seattle and there is just one hold out. A privately owned ship yard doesn't want to sell. Mitchel shipping was owned by an older man and I was thinking about a way to convince him to sell when I finally found myself alone in my office.

I quickly dialed Kates home number and was greeted by her brother Ethan. "Hello?"

"Hello Ethan, its Christian Grey, is Ana there?"

"Ummm Ana doesn't live here" he said.

What the fuck does that mean?! I know she said she had a place to stay but she said she was going to be sleeping there for the night.

"Did you try her phone?" Ethan offered.

I know Ana had a phone yesterday but it wasn't one I knew or knew how to get in contact with.

"I don't have that cell phone number." I said

"I think Kate has it. Shes having lunch with your brother today" he offered

I hung up the phone and didn't feel the need to say good bye

I quickly dial Kate

"Hello?"

"Its Grey, do you have Ana's new cell phone number?"

"Yeah… yeah she gave it to me last night."

I wrote down the number and hung up with Kate. I hate having to go through everyone else to find out where Ana is.

I call the phone number and I am greeted with a male grunt

"Hello is Anastasia there?...Hello…" I say and I am so angry right now. Who the fuck just answered her phone?! What the hell is going on?

"Hello?" Ana says

"Who was that?" I know my voice wasn't as low as it should have been but I didn't like being not even greeted.

"A friend of mine. I'm on base at the moment." Oh okay I could safely assume that would be an okay situation where someone would pick up a phone like an animal.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight" I want her to really sleep over. I want to hold her and lose myself in her.

"Yeah that would be great." She said

"I miss you" I said in a slow whisper

"I miss you too but I will see you soon." I could feel her smile through the phone.

**Ana **

I hung up Christian and looked at Mt. Man. We were just hanging with some buddies from overseas. We talked about the physical training that was coming up and seeing if we would be ready and then suddenly I felt we were being watch. When we made it to the pub my base everyone one knew everyone and we could spot an outsider. There was a man in the corner drinking watching me.

I looked at everyone else and tilted my head to the side and they each in turn looked at him.

"Looks like someone has a tail" one of them commented

"Who wants to know what you are doing?" another said

"I know who" only one psycho would put a tail on a Marine. Christian really needs to understand I can take care of myself. Okay I am at fault because of that Jose incident but come on I was drunk and emotionally unstable.

"Your boyfriend?" another said

"Yup" I got up and indicated that I wanted to leave. Mt. man would hang back with the boys and they would insure he would get home.

I walk over to my Mt. Mans car and go home. I saw the black SUV following me and I took sharp turns to lose him. I don't like people following me or at least Christian should have told me. I pull into the garage and go up to my room. I could see most of the property from there and didn't see any approaching trucks. I checked the rear view of the house and started to go through my bag I brought home. I cleaned my guns and out them in a very nice steel case. I looked at the phone I had and took out the battery. Just in case Christian wanted to track me.

When I was done cleaning I put my phone back together and called Christian

"Ready for dinner?" I said

"Yes of course. Do you want to be picked up? Just let me know where you are and I could send Taylor" he said with a smile. Hahaha he wants to know where I am and his tail must have told him I got away

"Oh I will meet you at your place. I am just finishing up here" I didn't want him to know where im living until I tell him to his face

"Okay" he said in a clipped tone.

**So how should Grey react to her living with a man? **

**Review and let me know **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I accidentally posted an early version I wrote on word pad at work. Thanks to the person who mentioned the typos. This is my virtual hug to you! **

**Still Monday**

**Christian **

It was around six and Ana said she was going to be on her way. I am just staring at my computer screen and just thinking about having her near me. Thoughts were running through my mind that I could not get rid of. I want to know how she was overseas, where she is staying, and why I wasn't able to track the phone she called me from.

After not seeing her for almost a year my patience was wearing thin. Yesterday my time was cut short. I will not let that happen again. Kate had Elliot and her brother around to keep her company at the apartment that she and Ana once shared. Ana mentioned that she had a prospective home for herself. But security was at the front of my mind. She could be in some insecure home with people I don't know. Sawyer called and told me he lost her earlier when he was watching over her. I knew what I had to do to keep her safe; it was to have her stay with me instead.

There is no other way to keep her safe. My predatory sense also wanted to show the world she was mine and with me. After she left I kind of became more of a social recluse. I hardly attended the balls, charity events or galas anymore because I was never comfortable with the women who attended those functions. I want to take her out and show the world how special she is that I would wait for her. She has made a profound impact on my life that she deserves to be publically loved. Loved?

I am a grade A fuck up! I never said I love you out loud to another person. Not even with Mia have I expressed that emotion. I can show a form of affection I know I can but this is extremely difficult to verbalize. I should try to express myself better…OH GOD I AM TALKING LIKE JOHN.

I hear Taylor announce Ana and I am up and running to her.

She was wearing jeans and a t shirt like always but it only made me want her more. Her simple hair always made me want to stroke her face. Her smile is the best accessory she has. Its shy and she blushes from head to toe. I love watching her blush naked….I am getting off track.

When I reach Ana I caress her face before I kiss her. I feel my chest lighten in a way that I never knew possible. Pure contentment. I get a sense of overwhelming joy as my tongue explores her mouth in the most sensual way. _Mine. Mine. She is mine. _Are the words that race through my mind as my hands wrap around her small frame. She puts her hands on my arms as a means of showing her affection and her understanding of my boundaries. I just want to bury myself deep inside of her to just make sure she is okay. Eventually she pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"How was your day?" she looks at me with love that I don't deserve but I know I will take whatever she gives.

"It was long. Lots of security … mergers… acquisitions." I was still thinking about possibilities for this Mitchel shipping, I needed to get in his good graces but the man didn't golf or go to the club so I had no idea what to do. Then I want to broach the security question without sounding too controlling.

"Ahh I understand a stressful day at work" she said with a knowing smile.

"Really what would you know about…." I stop short. I forgot where she spent the last ten months. I really need to shut up today.

"Well you have never been at Clayton's on Father's Day. Wives and sons wanting to get tools for their Dads and have no clue what to give them. Hahaha now THAT is stress. " She ignored my goof up and just sat down at the kitchen island.

"What's for dinner Gale?" she said to my housekeeper with affection.

"Macaroni and Cheese with chicken." Gale said with a smile. She knew Mac and cheese was my favorite. So she schedules it frequently.

"Sounds good to me" Ana said with the most innocent smile. She truly completed me. I give orders and she has conversations.

"Ana could we talk for a minute?" I need to mention the security in order to keep her safe.

"Sure what is it?" her face changed from happy into a sort of frown.

"Well there was a reason I was called away yesterday and it involves you. A former partner of mine has become hostile to herself and people around me. She poses a threat to people's safety. Keeping that in mind I have instituted extra security measures to be put in place for every one of the Greys and that also includes you." That came out better then I hoped.

"Who is this person and why is she hostile?" Ana said with an even deeper frown

"Well her name is Leila and she was one of the fifteen. Before you left she had become an issue when we were in Georgia together but in the following months she didn't make an appearance. We had hoped she abandoned her stay in Seattle and had relocated under the radar. But she resurfaced a couple of days ago when she applied for, and received, a gun license. We believe she may want to do harm to me or those around me."

Ana didn't look as concerned as she should. She just looked deep in thought and I thought that was just too cute.

"So this is the reason for the tail you put on me earlier?" she said. I didn't know she knew. I thought Sawyer just lost her in traffic

"YOU DODGED HIM ON PURPOSE?!" I yell. She is beyond crazy. Why would be actually not care about her safety?

"Of course" she looked at me like I had grown another head

"Why?" I was beyond angry

"I didn't know who he was and I also wasn't made aware that he was close protection. All I knew was someone who didn't belong was looking at me from across the bar and tried to follow me home. I lost him the way I knew how." _She has a point. _ I didn't tell her and in her own way reacted reasonably.

"You are not to do that again, you must keep him abreast of your whereabouts and schedule." I order

"Oh I am not agreeing to that. I want to choose my own close protection." WHAT?! NO NO No

"He comes highly recommended by Taylor and that's the best money can buy."

**Ana **

Christian doesn't know who the best person is to protect me and I can't expect him to believe me when I say that I would recommend someone else who wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. So I will have Mt. Man trail me while this other person watches me too.

"Okay Christian. We will see what your man can do."

Gale set the table and we sat down and enjoyed our meal in communal silence. When we were done we talked about what we had done that day until Christian wanted to know where I was staying

"I'm staying with a Marine buddy of mine. He is pretty cool about sharing his house with me. I think he really just needs the company." After everything we went through overseas it was going to be hard for Mt. Man to adjust to life without Sean. But he was always a bit damaged.

"You are living with a man?" he said with an eerie tone.

**Christian**

Oh hell NO!

I refuse to believe this. She must be joking

"Yes my roommate is a man." she said in a light tone.

"I think you should just move in here. I have more room than an apartment." If she moved here I could protect her in more ways than one. Plus I always sleep better with her here.

"He owns a home and has more than enough room and he needs some help at the moment. Plus you are just offering me this because you are afraid and want to watch me." She said in a whispered voice and covered my fist in her hands.

"I want you here" I said in a desperate tone

"Let's go sit on the couch." She leads me into the couch and when I think she is going to touch me she tells me lay out. I do so with a look of skepticism. She knows I am afraid of her touching me in sensitive areas. She takes me by surprise when she lifts my head and lays it in her lap. She just brushes my hair and glides her nails across my scalp in the most delicate way. Uhhh this feels so FUCKING GOOD! My eyes drifted closed and I went into a blissful sleep.

**Ana **

I sit with him until two in the morning. Gale and Taylor made no appearances and I just closed my eyes and listened. I am tired but then I felt it was time to go to the room now. I shook Christian lightly and guided him half asleep to his room.

I gently took off his shoes and all his clothes. I know him being naked would help him sleep better but in the back of my mind I know I just like looking at him. He started to mumble and look unhappy so I took off my clothes and joined him I laid a bit higher than him so I can continue to stroke his head. He eventually calmed down and held me close.

As he held me some of my body throbbed as my bruises we aggravated. After what he told me about this Leila I scanned the shadows before I fell asleep at three. With Christian next to me I couldn't be more comfortable.

**Christian **

I woke feeling so good. I see that I am in my room, naked and clenching Ana. How did I get here? Wasn't I on the couch? How did my clothes come off?

Ana slept soundly in my arms. I stick my nose in her hair and drift back to sleep.

….

**Tuesday morning **

"Sir!" A voice startles me

Ana and I shoot up and she reaches immediately for her cane. Taylor turns pink. In our rush we lost the cover that was laying over us and Ana was out in the open. I rush to cover her with my back.

"What do you want Taylor?!" I yell

"It's ten o'clock, am I to assume you are not going to work?" he said with a small smile

My face must have shown my shock. I popped out of bed and he left.

"You always make me late Ana!" I laugh and yell on my way to the closet

"You weren't complaining last night" she said as she went back under the covers.

"How did we get here last night?" I say while looking for clothes

"I woke you up and put you to bed. You needed a cuddle so I decided to join you." She said as she approached me. But she went straight to the shower and sat on the bench and used my soap. I couldn't resist and I decided to join her.

"Hey! One at a time!" she said as I stood in the rain of the shower.

"Share" I said as I helped her wash her body and she washed my hair.

We tumble out the shower and I dress in the room so I won't wrinkle my suit. Ana comes out the bathroom in my shirt and a pair of my shorts and socks.

Oh my dick just hit the roof of my pants and I want to bury myself in her but I need to control myself and I need to get to work. She looks mouthwatering in my clothes.

We take breakfast sandwiches to go and Taylor walks me to the truck as Ana goes to hers.

"Have a good day at the office dear!" she blows me a kiss and is off

"Sir" Taylor says and I climb in to start my late day but I'm not mad. I have a big smile on my face and I look forward to my day.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tuesday morning **

**Ana**

Okay what do I have to do today?

Schedule therapy

Find a physical trainer for my leg

Cook dinner

Hangout

I don't know if I want to use a VA therapist. I feel like if you are working with soldiers all the time that you would see PTSD wherever you go, right? I want a clean slate doctor. I want someone who can evaluate me without having talked about war with countless others and looking for the golden signs that mark me like the rest of them.

My dear Fifty Shades could probably help me find a therapist. He knows anyone and everyone so I think I could ask his opinion. And I know he actually sees one so he must know who the best in the field is. I will call him as soon as I get home.

I think I have to training one covered. I know a local gym probably have a trainer there that deals with hip/leg injuries. I know I much have made it worse with the jumping and helping Christian to bed last night. I can do that too.

I drive up to Mt. Man's house and head straight for the kitchen. Its fully loaded and has everything I could think of.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?!" I yell. I know he is around here somewhere.

I turn around and there he is like some kind of demented butler or something. Mt. Man has yet to shave his scruffy beard and is tall with long hair. He resembled the Duck Dynasty guys in a way but he is also built and fit in a way that says "I will hurt you"

"Well?" I ask as I move through the kitchen

"Pot Roast" he mumbled and sat down

I start to get the roast out of the chiller and get the vegetables out and the seasonings. As I slowly prepare dinner I am becoming more comfortable here. I like the trees outside the window and the very grand kitchen. I know that Mt. Man doesn't cook so this would mean that Sean would have been the one cooking. I feel bad now… time for a distraction.

"So you know that guy who was tailing me yesterday was sent by Christian to keep an eye one me?" I began. He always liked a new story.

His face looked shocked and he raised his eyebrow

"I know! That sounds way worse then what it meant. Apparently a former ex of his decided to go crazy and now has a license for a gun." I let that sink in. Okay I know I was supposed to be covered my an NDA but when you trust someone with your life you can trust them with your secrets as well. And if he is going to do me the solid by following me around he will have to know who the threat is.

"Hahaha" he laughs. I know he is thinking…someone with military grade shooting and scouting skills being stalked by a deranged ex who JUST got a gun is comical.

"Yeah I know I can take care of myself and you know that I would be more than fine with having my own back but Christian would feel better if I have an approved person looking out for me. It's sort of sweet when you think about it. But I don't trust new recruits so I was wonder if you could do me a favor. Would you follow him, follow me around?" I know I shouldn't ask this of him. But I don't know who else to ask because the other guys went home to their families. And I didn't have the money to pay them as a 24/7 job

"I will always protect you" he says in a serious tone.

"Thank you. But I don't know what this woman looks like exactly."

"I'll find their target." Then he gets up and goes to his gun room which has a lot of the equipment we used overseas. He walks down the stairs with a large duffle bag and heads out to see if he can get any information.

"Dinner is at 6!" I yell

I finish prepping the dinner and set it to cook. I have a couple hours to kill before dinner and I already did my unpacking. I pull out my case with my guns in it. It's a large silver case. Like a grande brief case you see in those agent movies. I got it because it reminded me of those movies and it made me feel cool. I open it up and see my riffle. Being a sniper wasn't a job that you smiled about in the military and neither was being THAT team. But my riffle has saved me and others and it had to be cleaned.

In the case I had my riffle, a couple 9mm and some knives that are concealable underneath clothing. I first service the guns. People's first mistake about guns is they don't respect guns. Ray taught me to respect guns and realize they are not toys. These are serious and needs to be treated as such, which is why I clean them right away. A lot can go wrong with a gun that is not serviced properly.

Now that I think of the threat looming over my head I take one 9mm and a thigh knife and out the rest away when I'm don't cleaning. No one is going to catch me unawares. When I strap the knife on my thigh underneath Christian's shorts it makes me feel like one of those line dancers/ hookers in the Moulin Rouge.

Time to call Christian

**Christian **

I am making no headway with this Mitchel shipping business and I am not happy that he is reluctant to sell to me. My associate who was heading and taking meetings with him said that he mumbled something about the character of a man. Mitchel had me there; I was not a good character. But damn I will get his company

I am sitting at my desk with Ros and the other managers of this project when my phone rings. I press speaker because I am still looking at the figures from Mitchel's business and see that they are stagnant. Just so-so.

"Grey" I don't have time for this, I was already late this morning and had to catch up fast. But oh how lovely and soft was my morning with Ana.

"You have a call from Anastasia Steele" Andrea said.

My face must have lit up like Christmas because my managers where holding in their smiles as I said to put her through.

"Hello baby" I felt no need to take her off speaker. Let everyone know that she is mine. I may have introduced her to some of them when she was here but I felt the need to flaunt my relationship.

"Hey Christian how's work?" She said. She always wants to know how I am. I love her. Now why can't I say it out loud?

"Busy because I was kept in late this morning" I say with a wicked smile at the people in front of me

"Hey! It was your house, I don't know how your alarm clock works." She laughs and sounds indignant

"Well darling what can I do for you?" I say with warmth. I always want to make her feel loved.

"Well I was calling to see your references for some person I need to speak to the VA. I know you know the best of the best people in any given field" she says

Oh flattery from her means she doesn't know something and trusts me to make the right decision for her. Oh she is giving me control of something! YES!

"Are you asking me to make a decision for you?" I say with a grin

"Well right now I am. I need to find a therapist for my review and I want someone who can give me a fresh opinion without being swayed by past experience. The ones at the VA are great but I want someone fresh you know?" she trusts me because she knows I know the best in therapy.

"I will talk to a couple of people and give you a list of the best by tonight." I know Flynn while know who the best are. His expertise is in wackos, so maybe he knows someone who can give Ana some help.

"AWW love you!" she says with a giggle

"No worries you know I will always have you covered."

"Oh and I need that persons info from yesterday so I can give him my schedule." Oh Sawyer

"Taylor will send you that." At least she isn't upset about it anymore. PROGRESS!

"So how is the life of mergers and acquisitions?" she asks. Oh her lovely reference to our email tag

"Well my team is currently looking at me funny because of the way we are talking in the middle of the meeting." I laugh and they all have funny grins on their faces as they try to look busy, except Ros who no doubt finds our conversation adorable.

"YOU HAVE ME ON SPEAKER PHONE?!" Ana yells

"Yes" I say with a grin and I hear snickers from everyone

"I wouldn't have called if I knew I was interrupting something important."

She always feels like she is disrupting something with her presence when she makes everything better when she is with me.

Before I could answer Ros speaks up

"It's okay Ana, I don't think we ever saw Grey smile or laugh this much in all the time we have worked for him" she laughs with Ana

Hey! I am insulted but Ana speaks up

"He takes his work seriously and if he is too laid back people would fail to realize the gravity of a serious situation." She says

I look at Ros with a smirk

"… but you could smile every once in a while Christian. It wouldn't kill you to be nice either." Ana continued

Now Ros looks at me with a smirk.

"Well Ana what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I am cooking pot roast for me and my roommate and then I am going to call the gym for physical therapy."

"I am still trying to get a guy to sell me a company who judges by character." I say with a sour mouth

"How old is the man?" she asks. Odd

"Around 70. Why?"

"What company is he from?" she asks

"Mitchel Shipping" where is she going with this?

"Is he ex-military?" I look at his file, yeah

"Yes, ex-marine" There is no way she knows this man

"I see your dilemma Christian. I am assuming you haven't had direct contact with him?" she said in a soft tone

"Well….no….I haven't" I don't like this being about something I did wrong. I have done this hundreds of times and it always went my way

"Call him and tell him you would like to talk business outside of a board room and see how he responds. My money says he will and you tell him your family is having a barbeque this weekend and it would be wonderful if he would do business there." She said it with such confidence

"Why?" I don't know why this would work. Keeping things professional was always best

"He is judging your character and not your company. If he wants character you show him your character. Then when he accepts you call Grace and tell her to arrange a barbeque at her place." My girl is a genius

"I'm going to call him while you are on the line and see how it goes." I dial Mitchel

"Mitchel Shipping." A receptionist says

"Hello this is Christian Grey calling for Adam Mitchel." I say

"Hold please." She clicks the phone

"This is Adam" he says in a gruff tone

"Hello Adam this is Christian Grey I would like to reschedule our meeting." I say I a business tone

"Get the pole out of your ass Christian." Ana whispers

Ros chuckles

"Uh huh when would you like to do that? When can I expect your manager in here?" he says in a somewhat mad tone

"Well I will be having a family get together at my home this Saturday and would like to talk in person about our arrangement." I believe that sounded right

"Well…" he sounded a caught off guard "That will be great with me. What is the dinner party for?"

"Oh no Adam it is not a dinner party my girlfriend just got home and we want to have a family barbeque to celebrate." I wanted it to sound like I am a family man.

"Barbeque? That sounds much better. I will be there. What should I bring?" who brings stuff to a barbeque if they were invited

"Beer" mumbles Ana

"We could always use some beer at a barbeque" I say

"Gotcha Grey, see you Saturday" he hangs up

Me and my team look at each other with huge grins on our faces!

"I told you so Christian" Ana laughs over the phone

"Damn! Ana I could just kiss you!" I say with a smile

"Save that for later, now you have to tell your mom to do a barbeque now. Gotta go baby I will call you later."

"Bye babe" I say and hang up.

"She is a genius Grey" Rose says as she hands me a file

"I know that's why I she is mine" I mumble

**Review and tell me what you think**

**What should happen with Leila? Should she make an appearance tonight? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Tuesday Evening **

Christians POV

"What do you mean that my dinner party needs to be a barbeque?" my mother sounded a bit confused at my request to make the get together Saturday into a barbeque as Ana suggested.

"I am doing something for work and I need him to feel comfortable enough to sell me his company." I know this is a bit rude of me to request this of my mother but I want this property and I always get what I want.

"Okaaaaay, but you do realize there is still snow on the ground?" she said as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Make a bonfire then. It will be pretty good by the Friday so it cant be that bad." I am just grabbing excuses at this point

"Okay I will work on it." she said in a cheerful tone and hung up.

I put the phone down and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do with myself. I had already sent the list of doctors to Ana and I had already eaten. I could just play piano until I fell asleep. All I really want is Ana right now. Wow! When did I become so pitiful? I have hobbies and a life of my own. Even though when Ana came into my life I felt complete and whole.

Suddenly my phone rings again.

Its from a number I do not recognize.

"Hello?"

"Why is Master with the other woman?" THE FUCK ITS LEILA!

"I don't know who you are talking about." I am running to Taylor's office and see him sitting behind his desk. I mouth to him 'Leila' and he starts tracing the phone call.

"Anastasia Steele is was with you before and went away. I would never leave you. My Master is always first." Now I know for sure she is completely disturbed.

"Leila where are you? Do you need help?" ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS

"I am going to make sure Anastasia will never take you away from me again." Crap! I need to get in contact with Ana right away

"Are you with Anastasia right now?" please say no, please say no, please!

"I see her eating through the window." She said and hung up.

I look at Taylor and he nods his head.

"Sir she is near the outer skirts of Seattle, Close to businesses but in a residential wooded area." He says as he grabs his keys.

"Lets go get Ana and bring her back here." I say and we run to the garage.

I try calling Ana but she isnt answering. Fuck! She knows I hate it when she does this. How can she be so irresponsible as to not answer a phone call?!

_Well Leila did say she was eating dinner_

But she should always answer phone calls!

_She is going to be fine _

She could be sitting there with a bullet in her head and I wouldn't even know.

I yell at Taylor to step on it and we pull up to a great house with the front door wide open. Taylor and I rush the front door and find no one. Warm food on the table and lights on everywhere.

"Where are they?" I yelled

"They must have left in a hurry." He said as he walked from room to room. But there is one room with a high security lock and he wasn't able to get in.

This just seals the deal. Ana needs to come home with me. This is not a negotiation. It is a hostile takeover.

Suddenly we hear people at the front door. We rush downstairs and find Ana and some homeless looking man coming in the front door with riffles. What the HELL is going on?

They see us and…..

Ana's POV

We felt someone watching us during dinner. Mt. Man looked at mean with a meaningful stare and I know we casually stood up one at a time and walked upstairs to the gun room. My hand gun wasn't smart for this part of the woods.

We each picked up a riffle and headed back downstairs. Whoever was watching up was circling the outer porch. Probably trying to find where we went. Inside the gun room there is a wall of screens showing all the cameras on the property and we easily spotted her at the rear doors by the kitchen. Looking through the windows.

"She is the hostile the men are looking for." Mt. man said

"Shes holding an old school revolver. Who is she? Clint Eastwood?" I mumble. Knowing full well he heard me.

"Engage?" he proposed.

"Approach with caution but we are not going to capture. She runs we let her. We don't need a shoot-out so soon." I say

We go our separate ways along the hall way and exit the side doors. We are on either side of her but I have my riffle at the ready as I approach.

"Who are you?" I say. I draw her attention to me so she doesn't realized someone is also behind her.

She starts and look at me with a scared and a bit off expression. She reminds me of Bertha from Jane Eyre. She had a disheveled look about her, not only in appearance but also in the state of mind.

"You took Master away from me. I am his." She says with a far off look

FUCKING ONE OF THE FIFTEEN! Damn his women are starting to really work my nerves.

"Your Master is with me. I am not his." I try to make her realize he is my boyfriend and not my Dominant

"You look like me. The brown hair and pale skin!" At the end of her sentence she starts to get hysterical

"Yes I look kind of like you (damn I have to give her that one) but I am his equal and not his submissive. I love him as a man and not as my Master" I try to reason with her.

"NO!" she raises her gun and I cock mine. Mt. man makes himself known at this point and she backs off, edging towards the tree line and we follow slowly

"I do not know you but you need to drop the gun. NOW!" I say in my military voice. She visibly trembles.

"He is my master. HE is my master. HE IS my master. HE IS MY master. HE IS MY MASTER!" she chants and gets louder and louder but she looks so calm while saying it.

"Do you need help?" I don't know how unstable she is and with this ready riffle I am more likely to remove her arm them take off her trigger finger.

"I…..I have help…. She takes care of me…she is helping me get Christian back…." She looks so alone.

She slowly lowers her hand and runs off into the woods. We could easily follow her but that would be too much. We aren't prepared and we don't know if anyone else is out there.

We walk into the house and find Christian and Taylor coming from our upstairs. They look in shock at out drawn guns. We heard someone inside the house before we knew who they were. Our guns drawn we probably looked a bit intimidating.

When I say who they were I lowered my gun right away but Mt. Man waited until Taylor dropped his piece before lowering his.

"So I assume you aren't here for a late night snack." I say

"What the Hell Ana!" Christian exclaims. He rushes me and hugs me to him

"Hey I didn't do it." I said "We just found Leila outside and apparently someone is helping her with all this and it is a woman."

"You approached her when you knew she could have a gun?!" Christian was just going out of his mind.

"Hey mine is bigger than hers." I say in defense "And also Christian I am trained to use it." I put that little ditty at the end so he is reminded that I do know what I am doing in my own house.

"You need to come home with me. This house isn't safe." He says with sadness in his eyes.

"It's extremely safe here. Two trained military personal, with unlimited access to weaponry and a house that is wired with cameras in the walls. You cant say this place is not safe." I want him to relax. This poor worry wart is going to have a heart attack by the age of thirty five.

"Well close up all your food. You are going to stay with me. We can move all your things into Escala. We are just as secure." I know he needed to be comforted and I knew exactly how he was going to be game for this.

Lets see if I can make this work in my favor. "Christian I will only go to Escala if my close protection is there with me." I know I am being purposely vague but I need for him to agree first

"Done" he says with an air of authority.

"Okay Mt. Man, you go pack your clothes and stuff and I will hurry and put the food away." I move towards the table and he sprints upstairs before Christian can tell him to stop.

"Your close protection is Sawyer Ana!" I am putting the left overs in the fridge when he approaches me with Taylor close behind him.

"No if you want me to go with you to your house, then Mt. Man will work with Sawyer." I argue.

"Sawyer highly trained and he comes recommended by Taylor" he says while gesturing to his body guard.

"Well I was there during Mt. Man's training and I AM completely confident in his ability to protect me and let me not forget this point. I trust Mt. Man. "I couldn't stress that enough. Trust is the only things that mattered to me at this point.

Christian looked a bit lost for a minute and then on further thinking he gave a begrudging "Fine"

I am happy and prance up to him and give him the hug I knew he needed. I only touched his waist and laid my head on his arm and he squeezed me to his chest. I could hear his fast heartbeat.

"You need to be careful Ana." He whispered in my ear.

"I am….mostly" I said

"You are aging me quickly" he said as he kissed the top of my head. Then we are pushed out of our bubble when Mt. Man comes down stairs with multiple bags and one of them is favorite bag of weapons.

Christians POV

Who is this guy? I need a back ground done on him as quickly as possible but I only know his nickname. I text Welch the nick name and hopefully he can find something in Ana's past to figure out who he is.

On our way to Escala I couldn't be any happier. I would be sleeping with Ana in my bed tonight and I know I will have some fun before going to bed. After what Ana had done for me with this Mitchell business I know she deserved at least two orgasms for all her hard word. But before all my fun I need to know what happened with Leila

When we get the bags and head up to my penthouse I see Taylor gesturing to this 'Mt. Man' to where he could put his things and I sit with Ana at the island and serve us some wine.

"So what happened at your house?" I wait for her to start and then she reaches for my cup and outs it on the table.

"I didn't want you to throw it when I tell you this." She explained

Then she told me what she did and said to Leila and how they let her get away

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I slam my hands on the counter

I see Mt. Man in the back ground and I wave him off but he stays there

"You can leave now." I growl

But he just stares at me vacantly and doesn't move. What kind of help is he?

"I said leave!" I yell

He still stands there.

"What the hell Ana why doesn't he listen?" I look at her

"He is close protection. He sees your anger as a threat to safety" she explains lowly

"I WOULD NEVER HARM YOU!" I couldn't think of a worst blasphemy! I would never strike Ana in anger. Okay maybe for fun but never for harm

"I know but you need to realize he doesn't know that. Calm down and he will leave." She says

I sit next to her on the island and he slowly drifts out of the room. Wow that was kind of creepy.

"You need to realize in this kind of situation, I am train to protect myself and we didn't know if her motive was just to lead me into the woods, or if she had others with her. She is unstable and following her at night in a forest isn't smart. Use your CEO brain and see it from my side." She said as she stroked my hair.

I love it when she touches my hair, it makes me feel loved.

Okay she had a point. If she went after her I would have been angrier. I think she knows she can manipulate me when she touches me. I have never folded like this before.

I stand and take her to by bedroom.

I take her to the bathroom and begin to strip her from her jeans and shirt. She looks so gorgeous in just her skin. I see the bruises were slowly fading and I looked to examine the tattoo on her back. The soldier on her back actually looked to be caring. The names on the tags dangling from the soldiers hands didn't make me mad. She said these were her men. That this name Sean was a man who died for her. I could not hate something or someone who allowed for her to come back to me.

Ana turned and slowly undressed me and we walked under the spray of the water I washed her entire body and when it came time to wash me she stuck to my arms and legs and happily my shaft. God her hands on me made me wild. I glided her hand with the sponge in hand over my chest and this felt exquisite. She looked at me with wide eyes. She continued until I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed her against the wet tile.

"I want you." I say in a horse voice that sounded like nothing but lust

"You can. I had to take the shot while overseas. I don't have to re-up for another month." She said as she nibbled on my ear.

This snapped something inside of me.

I brought her leg around my waist and she latched onto me and my hand drifted to her hot folds and I thrust two fingers into her. She screamed my name and arched her back. Her breasted grazed my face and I couldn't resist. I started fucking her breasts with my mouth and I know for a fact she can get off like this alone but I continued to thrust my hand into her as I sucked her nipples and then I massaged her clit and bit down on her tip hard. She came with a high scream of my name. God hearing my name in that voice affected me beyond measure. I took my fingers out and licked them clean and before her pulses slowed I thrust my ready to blow cock in her hard.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now baby" I said as she looked me in the eyes with complete love and lust in her eyes. She nodded and kissed me and trailed onto my neck and neck. Her sucking my neck was the best. I continued to thrust like an animal. I grunted and growled into her neck and she just stroked my back without me getting tense. She is healing me. I felt animalistic when I turned off the water and slide out of her and lead her to the rub on the floor. I put her on all fours and slammed into her from behind. I mounted her and we could see ourselves on the mirror along the side of the shower. It was a full length mirror so I could see her face of ecstasy and my face full of lust and love. I rode her for who knows how long. I let go of her waist and grabbed her hair and used that to control how she thrust back into me. I let go of her hair and cover her back with my front and started to really kiss her neck and I was nibbling the back of her neck when I when came and that set me off and it was so intense I bite down hard on the back of her neck and we both collapsed on the floor.

I laid out next to her and tried to catch my breath. I pulled her to me as I came back to earth.

I stroked her hair and figured that this was the best time. "I love you Ana"

She stroked my chin and kissed my nose with a smile. We both stood slowly. I think both of our legs were a bit weak. And Ana was walking a bit off. I hope I didn't hurt her. But she just smiles and laughs and I don't understand.

"What?" I said as I trailed behind her.

"We were doing that so long that my hair is dry" she laughs and then goes to touch my hair too and she is right. Wow that must have been a long time. She doesn't even put on clothes when she crawls into bed. I see the clock and see it's three in the morning! I went for almost four hours. I am good and I know it but I didn't think I had it in me.

I pull up behind her. Equally nude and exhausted.

I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. IM IN COLLEGE AND SCHOOL JUST STARTED BACK. BUT I WILL ALWAYS FIND TIME FOR YOU GUYS.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THE SEX SCENE BECAUSE I HAD TO TYPE THIS AT WORK AND BELIEVE ME THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE WHEN PEOPLE COULD LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDER.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

REVIEW


End file.
